Seaside Stowaway
Seaside Stowaway is the third mission of Medal Of Honor: Frontline. It takes place in St. Mathieu, France. 'Objectives' * Find Resistance Drop * Man MG in Church Tower * Find Submarine Fueling Roster * Stowaway In Cargo Crate 'Weapons' * Colt .45 * M1 Garand * M2 Grenade * M1919A4 .30 Caliber Machine Gun * MG-42 'Characters' * Lt. Jimmy Patterson * Fabrice * Pvt. Conaway * Pvt. John Castle 'Transcript' Jimmy is inserted into a small clearing. He collects documents from a cigar box at the base of a tree. As he moves onto the road a Willys jeep drives along. It is hit with gunfire from a strafing German figher but survives. It hits a mine, one wheel flies off and nearly hits Patterson. The soldiers in the jeep are almost dead. A firefight breaks out up ahead. Dying Soldier: "I can't move, take over the gun". The soldier dies as Jimmy takes command of the gun. He uses it to clear out all the remaining Germans in the courtyard. Advancing down the ruined street, a german guard looks up as an Allied aircraft drops a bomb that kills another German soldier hiding behind a wall. More combat ensues. Jimmy fights through to the next area. A small squad of 101st soldiers are fighting off an assault from a Panzer tank and supporting soldiers across the river. A tank shell hits the ground next to a running soldier and kills him. Another Allie dplane drops a bomb that destroys the tank's treads and renders it immobile. Jimmy fights off the soldiers and uses the MG-42 nearby to put the tank out of commission. Patterson slays several more German soldiers before entering the church to find the dead body of Private Conaway. Radioman(Radio):' "Conaway! Private come in! Get up in the tower! Their getting too close over here". ''Jimmy takes it upon himself to man the MG-42 in the tower and eliminate the threat of German soldiers below. When they are all dead, Patterson continues down the street intoo a ruined building. On the other side of the wall, in the center of the courtyard, two German soldiers are talking. One of them makes a joke. A paratrooper swings in to give Jimmy a hand in defeating the small German squad. Afterwards, Patterson forces himself into a small crawlspace in order to reach a trapped soldier. '''German Officer: "Answer me, where are the American (unintelligible). John Castle: "Private John Castle, 4516707." German Officer: "Fool! Answer me, now!" John Castle: "Private John Castle, 4516707!" German Officer: "You will die today!" John Castle: "That's all you're gettin' outta me ya clown." German Officer: "Useless . . ." The German Officer shoots Castle as Jimmy reaches the room. He grabs the Submarine Fueling Roster off the wall. Patterson fights through the rest of the street, taking three Germans on a machinegun nest from behind. He ignites a rag on a pile of explosive barrels. The explosion blows a hole in the wall large enough for him to fit through. After facing a final squad of soldiers, Jimmy leaves his rifle and grenades behind to get inside the cargo crate. Trivia *Regardless of whether or not the German officer actually shoots the prisoner, he is still treated/acts as if he died. Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline singleplayer levels